1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to mowers and more particularly, a walk-behind mower with steering wheel control.
2. Description of Related Art
Some known mowers have rigid controls such as a handle that require the operator to walk around obstacles and U-turns with the handle of the mower. This can cause unnecessary walking during turns and avoidance of obstacles for the operator.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mower that can be easily controlled with a steering wheel.